24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Day 6 Debrief
(Episode 1) (Episode 2) (Episode 3) (Episode 4) (Episode 5) }} 24: Day 6 Debrief is a 24 web series of five episodes, each a few minutes long. Set a few hours after the events of the sixth season, Debrief follows Jack Bauer as he is reluctantly drawn back to Division to be debriefed on his imprisonment in China twenty months prior. Day 6 Debrief was an exclusive feature on the 24 official website that is accessible to American Express cardholders only. It is also included with the 24: Season Six DVD set in the U.S. and the 24: Season Six DVD Collection in the UK. Timeline Day 6 Debrief begins at 9:00pm PDT the same night that Day 6 ends, which is approximately 35 hours after the nuclear detonation in Valencia, and 15 hours after the season finale. Debrief ends about an hour and a half later, at 10:38:29pm. Episode guide Debrief #1: Jack Bauer sits alone in a hotel room, watching a news report about the nuclear detonation in Valencia, when he hears a knock on the door. The two men outside, who identify themselves as Ramirez and Moss, claim to be agents from District who have come to debrief Jack on his recovery of the suitcase nuclear devices. Although Jack tells them that CTU Los Angeles has a full account of his actions, Ramirez explains that District simply needs statements from all players involved, and that it won't take long. Reluctantly, Jack agrees, and leaves with the agents. Debrief #2: At District, Agent Jorge Ramirez enters Jack's holding cell, offers him water, then switches on a recorder. Ramirez asks Jack to say his name and date of birth, then asks him to affirm that he was held by the Chinese government for twenty months. Suspicious, Jack says that CTU has a full report on his abduction and asks how the subject is related to the suitcase nukes. Ramirez asks Jack about a man named Marcus Holt, one of CTU's top operatives inside China, and says that he was killed under mysterious circumstances two months after Jack was kidnapped. Jack is infuriated to realize that District believes he gave Holt up, and yells at Ramirez that he kept his silence the entire time he was tortured and interrogated. Ramirez leaves the cell, advising Jack to search his memory. prepares to interrogate Jack.]] Debrief #3: Ramirez reviews the video of Jack's interrogation with Agent Rick Burke. He asks Burke if he was able to conclusively determine whether Jack was telling the truth or not, but Burke tells him Jack's biometric readings were inconclusive on that count. He suggests taking a more aggressive approach to acquire Jack's cooperation, reminding Ramirez that although Jack may not be easy to break, Cheng Zhi managed to torture him enough to extract Holt's whereabouts. Reluctantly, Ramirez authorizes Burke to prepare an interrogation package. gives Jack the key to his cuffs.]] Debrief #4: As Burke finishes filling a syringe, Agent Ryan and another agent enter Jack's cell to restrain him. As Ryan secures Jack's handcuffs, he covertly slips him a key. Once they leave, Jack uses the key to unlock his restraints. Burke and Ramirez enter the cell once again to question Jack about Holt's death, and Jack reiterates that he never talked, telling them to interrogate Cheng instead. Ramirez explains that they already have, and that Cheng was the one who tipped them off about Jack's betrayal. Additionally, Cheng provided an inventory of the psychoactive drugs he administered during Jack's torture, one of which was sylobene-pentothal, a compound that dis-inhibits behavior and causes memory loss. Jack insists that Cheng was intentionally misleading the agents, and again swears that he couldn't have given Holt up. Ramirez says that Jack wouldn't remember even if he had. hostage.]] Debrief #5: Ramirez orders Burke to begin by injecting Jack with a stimulant to jog his memory. Before he can do so, however, Jack jumps from his chair and takes Burke hostage, threatening to snap his neck. As Ramirez tries to calm Jack down, Jack says that Holt was his friend and partner for many years, and that he can remember every second of his torture in China. Jack lets Burke go and invites the agents to shoot him, but Ramirez changes his mind and allows Jack to leave. As he heads out the door, Jack turns to Ramirez and whispers that if he ever sees him again, he will kill him. Episode credits * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Esai Morales as Agent Jorge Ramirez * Martin A. Papazian as Rick Burke * Lex Cassar as Agent Ryan * Paul Joyner as Agent Moss * Howard Gordon as Marcus Holt (photo only) Memorable quotes * Jorge Ramirez: Mr. Bauer, I thought it would be a lot harder to find you. * Jack Bauer: If I was worried about you finding me, you wouldn't have. * Jack Bauer: Well, I'll check my calendar. (pauses without moving) I think I've got the night free. * Jorge Ramirez: Someone exposed Holt's cover to the Chinese. * Jack Bauer: And District thinks it was me? * Jorge Ramirez: Was it? * Jack Bauer: How dare you infer that I had anything to do with this! How dare you, you son of a bitch! * Jorge Ramirez: (getting up) Let me give you some time to search your memory. * Jack Bauer: (yelling) I don't need to search my memory! I didn't talk to anyone in China! I DIDN'T TALK! * Jack Bauer: Agent Burke? Now I am surprised. They bring you in, or you volunteer? * Rick Burke: I'm just following orders. * Jack Bauer: Yeah, that's what everybody seems to be saying around here. * Jack Bauer: I can snap his neck and kill him before you get a shot off! * Jorge Ramirez: Jack, don't. * Jack Bauer: I've known Agent Holt for years. He was my friend. He was a partner. And if you think for a second I forgot what happened in China... (lets Burke go) Go ahead, shoot me. But don't you dare try and make me responsible for Marcus Holt's death. COME ON! SHOOT! * Jack Bauer: (to Jorge Ramirez) If you ever see me again, you'd better start saying the Lord's prayer, because it'll mean I've come to kill you. Background notes and information * Day 6 Debrief definitively establishes Jack Bauer's date of birth as February 18, 1966. * The next 24 material, 24: Redemption, aired almost 18 months later, on . *This season marks the last time the show primarily takes place in Los Angeles and the entire West Coast. }} 625 625 Category:Special features